goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Sarah's Mother's Day Disaster
This video, involving a fictional character or more as the troublemaker(s), has been created for entertainment purposes only. Sarah's Mother's Day Disaster ''is a Mother's Day Special. Sarah celebrates Mother's Day by dancing to ''Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You) by Kelly Clarkson. Everyone loves it, except Dora, because she doesn't like Kelly Clarkson very much, so she gives Sarah's dance some negative feedback. Just for that, she got grounded for the rest of the month. Transcript (May 13, 2017) Princess Peach: Hello, dear mothers. Welcome to the annual GoAnimate Mother's Day Performance. Many GoAnimate users will sing and dance in honor of this special day. Our first performer is Sarah West, who will be dancing to a song that represents female empowerment. (The audience applauds) Sarah: Hello, all you mothers out there. Thank you all for coming. To celebrate Mother's Day, I will dance to Stronger by Kelly Clarkson, with a few of my cute little animal friends. Kooky: Hey, Sarah, why did you choose Kelly Clarkson? Sarah: Well, I was looking at the "Mom-Friendly Pop" playlist on Google Play Music, which included Dido, Frou Frou, Taylor Swift, and a few others. Since the list was so good, I couldn't decide which artist I wanted, so I chose Kelly Clarkson. I love the song's positive message and how it gives women a power boost of encouragement. So, please enjoy our performance. (Sarah dances in a a city street background. She dances with a flash mob consisting of anthropomorphic animals from different cartoons. Everyone loves it, except for Dora) Dora: Ugh. I don't really like Kelly Clarkson. Her music is kind of cheesy and I don't really get their messages. I really wish Sarah chose one of my favorite Latin-American artists, like Shakira or Thalia. I'm gonna get rid of that silly flash mob and stop the music immediately. Dora's Mom: No, Dora. Don't you dare. Sarah can dance to whatever song she wants. You can't change that. If you try to stop the music and replace it with a different song, then the performance will be ruined. Dora: Shut up, Mom. Maybe I can start by spinning that little turtle-like creature on his shell. (Dora sneaks up on stage) Sarah: Whoa, what are you doing here? You're not a performer, so you can't be on the stage. Dora: Don't tell me what to do, woman! Sarah: Whatever you do, please don't torture my animal friends. They act as a flash mob during this song, just like how Kelly Clarkson has a flash mob in the music video of "Stronger". Dora: Why are a bunch of silly animals acting as your flash mob anyway? Sarah: Uh... (Dora picks up Kooky and spins him on his shell. Then she tortures the other animals by stomping on their tails, pulling their ears, etc. The crowd boos at Dora for ruining the performance) Kooky: Oof, I'm feeling a little dizzy. I don't think spinning on my shell counts as breakdancing. Dora: I don't care, you little...uh...what are you called again? Kooky: I'm a Koopaling. Dora; Oh, yeah. I forgot. Sarah: Dora! How dare you ruin my performance? That's it! Go home. (When Dora and her mother got home) Dora's Dad: Dora, you are in big trouble for ruining the Mother's Day performance. Dora: But Dad, I just didn't like the song that Sarah was dancing to. Dora's Dad: It doesn't matter. You are grounded for the rest of May. Dora's Mom: Go to your room now. Dora (crying and running to bed): Nooooo! Why does this always happen to me? Category:Grounded Videos Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West